Such a control device includes a controller that determines in particular the flow rate of fuel as a function of the temperature of the engine, of pressures in the engine, and of the states of various engine components. For this purpose, the device includes excitation circuits and acquisition circuits that are connected to sensors including DC sensors such as thermocouple type temperature probes and strain gauges, that return respective DC signals of small amplitude.
In such an application, where a failure of the control device can have dramatic consequences for the operation of the aircraft, one of the main concerns is to detect faults and preferably to identify the faulty components.
At present, in the absence of such identification, the entire assembly comprising a sensor and the associated circuits is changed when a failure is detected. This gives rise to high costs.
Such detection and such identification may be performed using complex electronic components. Unfortunately increasing the complexity of electronic components has the effect of reducing their reliability of increasing their cost.